tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Series Treasury Edition
[[Datei:Tales Treasury Ed 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Treasury Edition]]Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Treasury Edition'' ist ein Sammelband der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie der Mirage Studios. Details *'Veröffentlichung:' 2007 *'Story:' Stephen Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Text': Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Old Times" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "TMNT: Shogun" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|Rückseite des TitelumschlagsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Michelangelo **Raphael **Donatello *Renet *April O'Neil (Cameo) *Casey Jones (Cameo) *Splinter (Cameo) Handlung Die Rahmenhandlung spielt in der Zukunft, wo Donatello, inzwischen uralt und blind, zusammen mit seinen Brüdern ihre Tales-Abenteuer (Vol.1) Revue passieren lässt. Dies geschieht in einer Reihe von Einleitungen, welche die klassischen Einleitungen der jeweiligen Geschichte ersetzen. 'Einleitung I' :thumb|160pxHauptgeschichte: '"A Tale of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"'' '''Donatello: Der Winter des Jahres 1987... 1987! Vor so einer langen Zeit... und nicht mehr so klar in meiner Erinnerung wie einstmals. Ich bin so froh, dass wir über unsere Abenteuer Tagebuch geführt haben... Ach ja, der Shredder war zurückgekehrt und hatte unseren Weihnachtsabend in eine regelrechte Hölle auf Erden verwandelt. Wir mussten aus New York City flüchten... Wir zogen nach Norden, aus der Stadt heraus, und fanden Zuflucht in West-Massachusetts, in einem alten Farmhaus, welches unserem alten Freund Casey Jones gehörte... Casey, der sich als ein solch wertvoller Verbündeter und treuer Kamerad erwiesen hat, und dessen Erwachsenwerden und Reifung ein solch bewundernswertes Phänomen war... Wer von uns hätte geahnt, was uns nur ein paar Wochen nach unserer Ankunft in Massachusetts passieren würde? Ich sicherlich nicht... Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... 'Einleitung II' :thumb|160px|leftHauptgeschichte: '"Nobody’s Fool!"'' '''Donatello: Manhattan, Boston, Springfield... Die meisten nicht-achtsamen Leute werden euch sagen, dass alle Städte gleich sind. Nichts ist weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt. Städte sind so komplex und vielfältig wie die Menschen, die sie bewohnen. Seht euch zum Beispiel Springfield, Massachusetts an. Eine Stadt, die ihre besten Tage in den industriellen Zeiten des späten 19. Jahrhunderts und des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts hatte... ...eine Stadt, die seitdem einen anhaltenden wirtschaftlichen und gesellschaftlichen Verfall erlitten hat, welche für den oberflächlichen Beobachter bar jedweder Hoffnung und Sorge zu sein schien... Für den oberflächlichen Beobachter... Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... 'Einleitung III' :thumb|160pxHauptgeschichte: '"All Hallow's Thieves"'' '''Donatello: Ich erinnere mich an die Zeit, wo wir es mit zwei Kerlen und einem magischen Götzenbild zu tun bekamen. Damals haben wir noch in Manhattan gelebt... Leonardo: Klunk war noch bei uns... und wir lebten als Familie zusammen. Donatello: Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... 'Einleitung IV' :thumb|left|160pxHauptgeschichte: '"I, Monster"'' '''Michelangelo: Monster. Fakt oder Fiktion? Was erklärt unsere seltsame Faszination mit den faulen, furchtbaren Ghulen, die unsere Albträume heimsuchen? Bewohner dementierter Träume, Nosferatus aus narkoleptischen Albträumen... Sie beschäftigen unsere Fantasie mit ihren uralten, schrecklichen Heimsuchungen seit undenkbaren Zeiten... Entspringen diese abscheulichen Missgestalten aber nur unserem Unterbewusstsein... oder wandeln sie auf dieser Welt, so real wie du und ich? Donatello: Du warst schon immer gut mit Worten, Mikey... Michelangelo: Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... 'Einleitung V' :thumb|160pxHauptgeschichte: '"Complete Carnage and Radical"'' '''Donatello: Superhelden... Es gab eine Zeit, in der selbst wir ihre wahrhaftige Existenz in den Reihen der Menschheit verneint haben. In der wir von ihnen als exklusive Domäne der Comics und des Fernsehens hielten. Doch wir wurden eines Besseren belehrt. Damals, als wir in New York lebten, stolperten wir über etwas, was unsere Meinung ändern sollte... für immer. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... 'Einleitung VI' :thumb|160px|leftHauptgeschichte: '"Leatherhead"'' '''Ein Turtle: Alligatoren. Ein Fakt des Lebens hier draußen im Bayou. Im Wasser wimmelt es von ihnen wie Zecken auf einem Hund. Erinnert mich irgendwie an New York und ihre Kanalisation... Und an eine Legende, die sich die Leute der Straße flüsternd erzählen, die Heimlosen und die sogenannten Maulwurfsmenschen, die ihre Zuflucht unterhalb der Straßen der Stadt suchten... Eine Legende von einem riesigen Alligator, welcher die Kanalisation heimsuchte. Ein Monsteralligator, welcher die dunklen, verbotenen Winkel heimsuchte, welche nur wenige zu betreten wagten... Sie hatten einen Namen für diese Kreatur. Sie nannten sie... Leatherhead. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... 'Einleitung VII' :thumb|160pxHauptgeschichte: '"The Return of Savanti Romero"'' '''Ein Turtle: Schreckliche Echsen... Donnerbestien... große, zerschmetternde Dinger mit großen, zermalmenden Zähnen... Wie man sie auch immer nennt, Dinosaurier haben uns seit Tausenden von Jahren fasziniert und Rätsel aufgegeben. Wie sind diese Herrscher der Erde nach Millionen und Millionen von Jahren der Vorherrschaft so vollständig verschwunden? Vernichtung durch Asteroiden? Klimawandel? Krankheiten? Eiersaugende, kleine Gartensäuger? Nun, die Antwort drauf werdet ihr hier nicht finden. Nur eine Geschichte über Zauberei, Zeitreisen und prähistorisches Pandemonium. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... 'Zusatzgeschichte' :Hauptgeschichte: '"Spinal Tapped"'' "Spinal Tapped" ist eine Zusatzgeschichte, die in diesem Band erstmals veröffentlicht wurde '''Epilog thumb|leftNach dem Abschluss des Rückblicks auf "Spinal Tapped" gibt Donatello einem Computer den Befehl, die Simulation "Wiedervereinigung" zu beenden. So entpuppt sich die Serie von Rückblicken für jede einzelne Tales-Geschichte als Teil einer holographischen Simulation, mit welcher Donatello wehmütig den guten alten Zeiten nachgehangen hat. Als das Hologramm erloschen ist, zieht sich Donatello in seine Schlafecke zurück und lässt sich von seinem Computer mit seiner Lieblingsmusik in den Schlaf lullen. thumbAber ob es an seiner Blindheit, seiner Melancholie oder an beidem liegt, übersieht Donatello währenddessen die Präsenz einer Person, die ganz und gar real ist: Renet. Bei diesem traurigen Anblick von Donatello kommen ihr die Tränen; sie aktiviert das Zeitzepter und lässt sich von dessen Kraft zurück in die Zeit versetzen, zu einem glücklicheren Tag, an dem sie, die Turtles, Splinter, April und Casey ein gemeinsames Picknick im Grünen verbringen. Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Sammelbände Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson